Just Tell Me You Love Me!
by Mewmewmewtwo
Summary: There comes a point where even the most patient girl gets fed up waiting for her special boy, and she gets desperate. My first attempt at a fluffish/humor fic, don't kill me! OldRival, Special, and Frantic.


I don't own Pokémon~ It's been a while since I read the manga, forgive me if the characters are kinda OOC.

Oh, and Blue is the girl, Green is the male. Damn translation issues.

Edit: I finally figured out how to use dividers! :D I had to go back and put the lines in, but there you go, I did it!

* * *

It was like a game. Every day, Blue would ask what he thought of her, every day he would answer that she was the most annoying person in existence. Every day, Blue imagined an unsaid,_"And that's why I love you," _at the end, and she would leave, slightly content.

"Hi Green!" The male in question turned to look at the fast approaching Blue. She had probably gone on a shopping spree, based on the amount of bags she carried on her arms, and the fact that she was wearing a new outfit that suited her rather well.

Blue struck a pose. "Well? What do you think?"

Green suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I think you're the most aggravating person in the world."

Blue pouted. "That's not what I meant."

Green sighed. "I think you look fine." Personally, he thought she looked beautiful. But he wouldn't let her know that. He could only imagine the ridicule.

Blue shrugged. "If you say so…" She smirked. "I don't think a 'you look okay' is enough. I'll go ask Silver!" Yes, she was really desperate, if she was playing the jealousy card. At the moment, Blue didn't care. She would get a straight answer, Arceus damn it!

Green fought to control the sudden sweep of jealousy he felt. "Pesky girl. Why can't you be content with anything? You're stubborn, impatient…" He went on to list all her faults, and Blue lazily listened to his complaints. "…And I have no idea why I like you."

Blue instantly woke up. "You like me?" Green's eyes widened when he realized he slipped. Bracing himself for the teasing, he forced himself to meet her gaze with a cool glare, ready to deny everything.

Blue however, blurted out something in a rush. "It's okay, I really like you too." She pulled the brim of her hat over her blushing face, and got ready to defend herself.

After gathering herself, she looked up. "Hello? Green?" She waved her hand in front of the stunned male's face. He blinked, but didn't say anything, so Blue took this as a yes, he _did_ say what she thought he did.

A wide smile stretched across her face, and she whipped out her Pokégear. "Wait until I tell the others!"

Green broke out of his trance and snatched her Pokégear out of her hand, his dignity (mostly) intact and safe.

Blue however, pouted. If she had known this was going to be a confession, she would have done it in a cute outfit at some romantic location. Green was hopeless.

* * *

Yellow sat next to Red, drawing Pika and Chuchu as they slept huddled together. As she drew, she tried to gather the courage to tell him. "_Today's the day, Yellow! Today you're going to confess to Red! You've waited four years, so tell him! You can't let Misty have him!" _

Alright, Blue had pretty much said the exact same thing earlier that day. But it didn't hurt to give herself a pep talk, right? Yellow sighed, and put down the finished sketch. "Red…D-do you like…"

Red turned to face her, those namesake eyes fixing her with an intent gaze. "Yeah?"

Yellow's face turned three different shades of crimson before settling with tomato red. "…Do you like this drawing of Pika and Chuchu?" She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, she had an escape route.

Red took the sketchbook from her, wondering why a drawing made her blush like that. He had to admit, she did look cute when she blushed, but she had already shown him several pictures of hers. Why so nervous all of a sudden?

"It looks great, Yellow. It's really cute." He bit his tongue to make sure he didn't add, "_As cute as you are,"_ because he liked their friendship the way it was and didn't want to ruin it. He ruffled her hair, and handed the sketchbook back.

Yellow smiled as he ruffled her hair, and went back to sketching. The familiar scent of the Viridian Forest combined with the lazy sunshine sifting through the braches and the Pokémon cries in the background lulled her to sleep, and she fell asleep on Red's shoulder.

Red sighed softly as she fell asleep, the scent of berries, woods, and damp earth filling his nose. He leaned his head against hers, and fell asleep too.

Pika and Chuchu woke up to see their trainers asleep together, and wondered why they couldn't admit their love. Sighing, they went back to sleep.

* * *

Sapphire decided to bring up the taboo subject. "Hey Ruby…"

Ruby looked up from his sewing. "Yeah?

Sapphire seemed to be nervous for a minute, but Ruby dismissed this as a trick of the light. He had almost never seen her nervous before.

"Did 'ya really forget Mirage Island?" Ruby blinked. It had been several years since the incident…Which he had tried and failed to forget. It was too painful, so he had lied and told her he didn't remember.

But that seemed to hurt her too, so he hovered between confession and lies, torn between not wanting to die young and not wanting to hurt Sapphire.

He sighed, it was now or never. "Yeah. I do Saph. I just…I'm sorry." He hung his head and waited for his untimely demise. At least he was wearing a good pair of clothes; he hoped Sapphire wasn't too rough on them…

Sapphire stood torn between wanting to kill him for lying to her, and wanting to kiss him for admitting the feeling was mutual. Finally, logic won. She couldn't kiss a dead boy, right?

Pulling him by the shirt collar, she kissed him full on the lips. It was a short kiss, but it was enough to make her feel dizzy and light headed.

Ruby stood shocked, wondering why he wasn't dead yet. He decided to enjoy the kiss, pulling Sapphire closer.

Sapphire broke off the kiss by judo flipping Ruby and throwing him on the floor. "You idiot! Do you have any clue how long I waited for that?!" She threw a chair at him, and the Secret Base echoed with her shrieks and his pleas of mercy.

Their pokemon could only wonder why they still stayed together.

* * *

Look, I fail at fluff as an author. Please spare me, and as always, flamers will meet my fire extinguisher and trolls can meet my billy goat.


End file.
